The Dapper Doctor
by ill at ease
Summary: You know that pocket watch Blaine has? What if it's actually holding the consciousness of a time lord? Well, this story explores that possibility.  Ok, this is a bit of a Crack!fic, but it's also going to be really amazing and sweet  Klaine, as always.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my Glee/Doctor Who crossover! For those of you who know nothing about Glee, go check out the Appendix (the last chapter of this fic). For those of you who know nothing about Dr. Who, go check out the Appendix. That chapter basically contains a short summary of everything you need to know about those shows in order to follow this fic.**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I'm enjoying writing it. ^.^**

* * *

"What's the time?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well it's gotta be close to midnight!" Blaine sang softly in response. Kurt nudged his shoulder, feigning a playful annoyance. Kurt's iPod had been playing Broadway tunes all night, and that included songs from RENT. He should have known not to frame his question like that.

"Seriously, what time is it?" Kurt wouldn't be surprised if it really was close to midnight. He was getting so sleepy. The red numbers on the clock across the room were blinking 12:00 at him, a result of their brief power outage that morning rather than it actually being the correct time. Blaine still hadn't reset it. Kurt flipped his history book closed and waited for a response. He and Blaine were studying in the older boy's room, both of them lying on their stomachs across the bed. It was a bit cramped, but Kurt wasn't going to complain, and clearly neither was Blaine. He never seemed too concerned about personal space.

"I'm not sure. I left my phone in my car."

"So check your watch."

"I don't have a watch." Kurt's forehead creased in confusion.

"You don't have your pocket watch with you today?"

"No, I have that. It's just broken."

"What happened?" Kurt pushed himself into a sitting position so he could face the other boy and Blaine followed suit.

"I don't know. It's just never worked."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah." Blaine laughed. "Why?"

"It's just…" Kurt trailed off. "You carry a broken pocket watch around with you all the time?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Blaine pulled the fob watch out of his pocket, his eyes turning a bit glassy as he looked at it. "I guess it's sort of a good luck charm. My parents gave it to me before they went abroad."

Kurt had always thought that was weird. Blaine's parents were both foreign dignitaries to some tiny, obscure country, but they had wanted their son to be raised in America. He lived with his aunt while he attended private school, but after transferring to Dalton, they had simply set him up as a year round boarder. Blaine hadn't actually seen his parents in three years, and he never wrote or got phone calls from them. Kurt couldn't imagine going that long without seeing his dad, let alone without talking to him. Blaine just wasn't close with his family, and he was perfectly content living at Dalton and making a family out of the other students and faculty that resided there.

"Can I see it?" Kurt asked. Blaine hesitated for a moment, and then dropped the watch into Kurt's waiting hand. He turned it over slowly, tracing his fingers across the engravings on the surface. His thumb traveled up to the button on the top and he clicked it open.

Kurt was immediately blinded by a yellow light. It seared his eyes with heat, but sent a swift chill racing underneath the skin of his entire body. Images flashed through his mind too quickly to make sense of. He snapped the watch shut, dropping it to the bed as if it was made of red-hot iron, and jumped to his feet. He looked between the watch and Blaine, his breath coming in quick, uneven gasps. Blaine just stared back at Kurt in shock.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt finally managed to choke out between breaths. Blaine didn't answer. Instead, his gaze slowly turned to the watch. He reached out for it and Kurt wanted to slap his hand away, but he couldn't get his body to move. "Blaine, I really don't think you should…" But Blaine wasn't listening. All of his attention was focused on the object in his hand, and with a mounting dread, Kurt saw Blaine's thumb slipping towards the button on the top of the watch.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, I know. This chapter was terribly short!**

**Well it's a prologue! It's more of a teaser than anything. It's supposed to be short.**

**This is actually going to be a supper, supper long fic (probably the longest I've ever written!) At first, I was thinking of making it only three or four chapters, but the more I've thought about it, the more I want it to be this epic, long story. I know the idea is kind of (read: incredibly) crack-ish, but I've fallen in love with all aspects of this story. I hope you guys all like it, and I hope there's enough crossover between the Glee and Dr Who fandoms that I'll actually be able to get a decent sized following for this story.**

**Also, I did make sort of a teaser video for this fic. I've been debating whether or not to post it on youtube, but if you guys want to see it, sound off in the reviews and I'll post it. ^.^**


	2. Appendix

No idea what Dr. Who is?

Never seen Glee?

That's ok. I have craftily composed this Appendix just for you!

Here you will find fairly succinct descriptions of everything you need to know about the two shows in order to follow this story. (Though really, you should all just go out and buy the DVDs for the seasons of both shows, because they're really good…)

**Doctor Who****:** Stuff you should know.

Doctor Who is a British scifi show about a 900 year old alien time traveler. (Stay with me here.)

The main character's name is "the Doctor." He is what is known as a Time Lord. The rest of his people all died in a battle between the Time Lords and the Darleks (Aliens with ideologies reminiscent of the Nazis who look like giant salt and pepper shakers. They're actually more frightening than they sound.), and the Doctor is the last of the Time Lords.

The Doctor travels around in his TARDIS. It's a spaceship/time machine, basically. It looks like a blue phone box on the outside, but it's bigger on the inside. A lot bigger, actually.

Time Lords have the ability to become human by locking their Time Lord consciousness inside a fob watch. When they do this, they become physically human and their memories of being a Time Lord are erased and replaced with false memories of being human up to that point. There is a perception filter placed on the watch to keep the Time Lord from seeing it clearly or thinking too much of it. However, if they ever really notice the watch and open it, they become a Time Lord again.

The Doctor likes to have companions. He gets lonely and he just sort of picks people up every now and then to travel with him and have all these adventures.

Time Lords don't die. I mean, they can, but generally they don't. If a Time Lord gets too old or gets hurt to the point where they're going to die, they can regenerate. Every cell in their body changes, and they get a new body and a new personality, while still retaining all the memories of all their previous bodies. And no matter what personality the doctor gets in regeneration, he's always eccentric.

**Glee****:** Stuff you should know.

Glee is an American TV show about a high school glee club. (Really, if you don't know this by now, where have you been living? Under a rock?)

The character Kurt is the one this fic follows, so we're just going to ignore everyone that is not directly related to his recent storyline.

Kurt is a very flamboyant gay student who was bullied a lot for his sexuality. He attends William Mckinley High School and is a member of the Glee club. He is also the only out gay student at his school. Recently, the bullying at McKinley escalated and he transferred to Dalton Academy, an all boys prep school with a zero tolerance policy for bullying.

Blaine is a student at Dalton Academy and the lead singer for their a cappella choir, known as the Warblers. He is an out and proud gay student (though not as flamboyant as Kurt) and becomes a close friend and mentor to Kurt. Kurt also happens to have a huge crush on him.

Dave Karofsky is the bully at McKinley that prompted Kurt to transfer to Dalton. He shoved Kurt around for years, and then in season 2, we found out Karofsky was secretly gay when he tried to kiss Kurt. Afraid that Kurt would out him to the rest of the school, Dave threatened to kill Kurt if he ever told anyone and proceeded to be a huge creeper until Kurt transferred.

Mercedes is Kurt's best friend. She attends McKinley.

Burt is Kurt's father, who has always been incredibly accepting of everything about Kurt.

Carol is Kurt's stepmother. (She and Burt got married in the current season of Glee, season 2.)

Finn is Carol's son, Kurt's stepbrother, and a guy that Kurt had a huge crush on for all of season 1 and some of season 2.

That should be everything you guys need to know about both shows in order to keep up with what's going on in the fic. ^.^


	3. CH 1: The Journey Begins

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, guys. Life is hectic and it's just been one thing after another. Subbing extra hours, trying to find a second job, illness, my roommate getting married, my madre visiting, spring cleaning, etc. etc. etc. Plus I got distracted by other projects. . I've been making Klaine videos like a mad woman, but more on that later. For now, just enjoy Chapter 1 of The Dapper Doctor. _

* * *

Kurt shielded his eyes from the light, expecting to feel the same pain from before, but it didn't come. He squinted through his fingers at Blaine. The boy was staring at the watch, he eyes wide, but it didn't look like he was in pain at all. He was just staring, entranced.

Then, as abruptly as it had appeared, the light died, leaving the broken and now dull watch behind. Blaine sat there for a moment, his eyes still wide. Kurt shivered a bit. He was sure it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn that the yellow light was still reflected in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, are you alright?"

Blaine blinked a few times. "Oh," he whispered, eyes still unfocused. Suddenly his face broke into a grin and he looked up at Kurt. "Never better," he said, jumping off the bed.

"Blaine, maybe you should sit down for a minute." Kurt was thrown by Blaine's behavior. Not only was he acting strange, but he also didn't seem even the least bit concerned that his family heirloom almost made their brains explode. Blaine dismissed Kurt's worry with a wave of his hand.

"I'm perfectly fine. Besides, we can't sit down now. I have something amazing to show you." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, tugged open the door, and pulled Kurt along behind him, not even bothering to close his dorm room door behind him.

"Wait, where are we going?" Kurt asked as they ran down the corridors.

"It's a surprise."

"What sort of surprise?"

"The kind that you don't get to know about until you see it." Kurt rolled his eyes. At least he knew Blaine's sass was still intact, no matter what else was going on with him. That eased some of his worry. Some.

Blaine led Kurt through the front doors and onto the grounds, steering him into the woods. Kurt's worry returned full force. His relatively new friend was acting weird and dragging him off into the woods. How many horror movies had he seen that started out like that? Blaine tightened his grip on his hand and Kurt relaxed a bit. He may have been acting unusual, but it was still Blaine. It was still his somewhat oblivious friend who frequently grabbed his hand to run down halls with.

Just as Kurt was starting to run out of breath, Blaine slowed, stopping in front of a tiny, rickety old shed. Kurt glanced at Blaine, the thoughts of horror movies popping into his head yet again. Blaine just grinned back and gave the door a tug. It took a few tries, but finally, the door swung open, the hinges creaking in a protest of old age and disuse.

Inside, there was one object and one object only: A large, bright blue wooden box with the words "Police Public Call Box" lit up across the top.

Blaine reached beneath the collar of his shirt, fishing out a sliver key on a black cord. It was another gift from his parents, or so Blaine had told him. He always wore it, whether he was dressed in uniform or more casually. Blaine slipped the key into the lock and turned it. There was a soft click and, if possible, the grin on Blaine's face widened. He reached for the door handle and paused, turning to look at Kurt.

"Ready for your surprise?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He was standing in the woods, staring at a giant blue box. Unless David Hasselhoff was inside, Kurt wasn't sure what could surprise him more. Blaine threw the doors open. Now Kurt knew.

He hadn't known what to expect, but this certainly would not have even entered his wildest of imaginings. Inside the box, there was a room. Not just any room. For starters, it was huge! The entire entrance corridor of Dalton could have fit inside there, and yet somehow, the room was inside a phone box.

Kurt tentatively reached out a hand to touch the edge of the box, making sure it was really solid, was really there. It was. He pulled his eyes away from the box to look at Blaine. He was still grinning ear to ear. He practically skipped into the room, running up the metal grate ramp to the… whatever that thing in the center of the room was. It looked like a steam punk enthusiast's dream. Odd collections of objects like typewriters and bells were nestled in between buttons and lights on a circular console around a glass tube. Brightly colored cords hung from the ceiling and the very walls seemed to glow.

Kurt took a cautious step inside. Blaine was stroking the consul, yes, actually stroking it, and crooning soft words to it. When Kurt got to the top of the ramp, Blaine finally looked at him again.

"Go on. Say it. I love it when people say it."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Yes it is. And you haven't even seen the whole thing! You're going to love the wardrobe."

"What… What is this place?"

"It's called a TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It's my spaceship."

"You have a spaceship."

"That's right."

"So… You're what? An alien?"

"More or less. More so more than less. In fact, just more. No less."

"Right. So you're an alien that just happens to have a completely human body."

"Well, not completely human."

"Have you been hiding a tail all this time?" Blaine laughed.

"Thankfully no, though you never do know what you're going to get with a new regeneration. Hold on a moment…" Blaine pulled open a hatch on the floor, leaning down to root around for something. Finally, he jumped to his feet again, holding a stethoscope triumphantly in his hand.

"Here we are." He strolled back over to Kurt and held it out. Kurt just stared.

"You're not human because you have a stethoscope?"

"No, just put it on." Kurt picked up the object gingerly, placing the rubber bits into his ears with more than a little trepidation. Kurt wouldn't even share ear-buds with his friends. The idea of sharing a stethoscope was equally distasteful to him, but after all that had happened that night, Kurt just didn't know what else to do other than go along with it.

Once the stethoscope was in place, Blaine placed the other end over his heart. Kurt narrowed his eyes in confusion. He was no doctor, and he had never actually listened to a heartbeat before, but he was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to sound like that. It was almost if there was an echo, but it was too strong. Blaine moved the stethoscope to the other side of his chest and the echo became stronger, while the original beat faded a bit. Kurt lifted his eyes from Blaine's chest to his face, looking for an explanation for something he knew shouldn't be possible.

"Two hearts," Blaine said, smiling gently at Kurt's dumbfounded expression. Kurt couldn't help himself. He reached a hand out, pressing it to the center of Blaine's chest and, sure enough, he could feel the twin heartbeats that he was hearing. It was true.

Kurt pulled his hand back and ripped the stethoscope from his ears. This was all too much. It was all too weird. His best friend was an alien? How was that even possible? He tried to slow his breathing and calm his fast beating heart, but he had little success.

"Ok, so… Alien. Spaceship. Anything else you need to share?"

"Well, the spaceship also travels in time."

"Oh. So you're not just an ordinary alien with a spaceship. You're a time traveling alien with a spaceship. It's official. Clearly this is a dream. Too many scifi marathons with the Warblers, and now I'm just having an incredibly strange, incredibly vivid dream." Blaine laughed.

"Come here." Kurt didn't move at first. He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest, trying to figure out what Blaine was up to. Finally, he dropped his arms and walked over him, but he kept the look of skepticism firmly stuck to his face. Blaine put a hand on each of his arms, smiling kindly at him. Then he pinched him.

"Ow!" Kurt yelled, pulling his arms out of Blaine's hands. "What was that for?"

"It's not a dream, Kurt."

"What?"

"If you pinch yourself in a dream, you're supposed to wake up, right?"

"I guess..."

"Well you're still here."

Kurt shook his head. There was no way he could believe this. No way. Blaine glanced at a monitor hanging off of the console, then turned back to Kurt with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What if I show you this is all real?"

"How?" Blaine grabbed the monitor and turned it to face Kurt. A picture of a reddish planet flickered across the screen along with words to tiny to read.

"What if we go on a bit of a trip." Kurt looked at him skeptically.

"Really? This is how you're going to convince me that this isn't a weird dream? By showing me something even weirder?" Blaine shrugged.

"There are some things that are just too real to be dreams," he said. Kurt frowned.

"If this isn't a dream, we do have class in the morning, you know? There doesn't seem to be a lot of time for day trips."

"You forget," Blaine said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the console. "Time machine." Kurt's face was twisted in stubbornness and disbelief as he considered the boy before him for another minute or two. Finally, he let his body relax in resignation.

"Fine. One trip. But when I wake up, the real you is going to have hell to pay for anything my dream you puts me through."

Blaine grinned. "Deal." With that, he grabbed two levers below the console and pulled them. The entire room lurched to the left and Kurt scrambled to find something to hold on to. That something turned out to be Blaine, but he didn't seem to mind. He just laughed and continued to pull levers that made the room shake and spin.

Finally, with a wheezing noise from the somewhere above, everything settled into stillness. Blaine straightened up and Kurt realized that his hands were still fisted in the other boy's jacket. He let go, pausing to smooth out the wrinkles in his friend's coat.

"Well that was exciting," Kurt said, trying to regain some sense of dignity.

"Wait 'til you see what's outside." Blaine winked. Kurt glanced at the door in mild apprehension. Dream or not, he was still a bit nervous.

"And what's outside?"

"Why don't you go see?" Blaine tucked his hands into his pockets, looking rather pleased with himself. "Unless of course, you're afraid. I can always take you home." Kurt glared at him. Dream Blaine was a bit ruder than the real Blaine. Kurt lifted his chin and strode over to the blue wooden doors, determined to prove he could handle anything Blaine could dish out. He pulled them open, then looked back to Blaine in confusion.

"We're in a broom closet."

"Really?" Blaine jogged over to the doors and stuck his head out. "Huh. So we are."

"Quite the amazing box, you have," Kurt quipped. "Able to travel through time and space to any shed or broom closet you can imagine!"

"Stop being a smart ass and go see what's _outside_ the broom closet."

"If it's a shed, you're really going to have a lot to answer for."

"Just go," Blaine gave a frustrated roll of the eyes before pushing Kurt out the door. He spotted the closet door to his left and pushed it open.

In truth, he had been half expecting a shed. He wouldn't put it beyond his subconscious to put him in a box within a box within a box, etc. Instead, he found himself in a corridor of people rushing about. They looked mostly college age or older, and they were wearing the oddest mix of nerd chic and completely outdated clothing. But that wasn't what really caught his attention. A window stretched across the far wall, and outside, a pale red, pitted planet stretched out as far as he could see. Silvery towers and tunnels crisscrossed over the landscape nearby, but beyond that, there was nothing but the desolate red rocks, melting into the lazy haze of an orange fog.

Blaine stepped up next to him, his hands in his pockets and, though Kurt didn't turn to look, he could practically feel the smug look on his face.

"So," Blaine said, "Better than a shed?" Kurt nodded, unable to pull his thoughts together enough to form an actual sentence.

"Wow. It's just… Wow. Where…?"

"Mars University, in the year 200,800. Home of the second Earthling founded learning institution created off planet, and home of the first intergalactic, interspecies Glee Club." Kurt laughed.

"Seriously?" The beauty of the planet outside had shocked Kurt into forgetting that this was a dream, but now that the ridiculousness of the situation returned, he was reminded that none of it was real.

"Seriously." Blaine started walking down the hall and Kurt hurried to catch up. As they walked, Blaine started in on the history of the place. "The university didn't start accepting students from other planets until 199,890, but once it did, their Glee Club went from really good to amazing. You remember how excited the Warblers were to have someone with your vocal range, but imagine what a Glee Club could gain with vocals that are completely out of _any_ human's range. In 200,605, they let the Ood join, and there are just no words to describe—"

"What year did you say it was," Kurt interrupted.

"200,800. Why?"

"Because that banner definitely says _Congratulations to the class of 198,782_." Kurt pointed to a banner hanging off of one of the walls and Blaine just stared for a moment.

"Huh." He glanced back in the direction they'd come from. "Guess my piloting skills are a bit rusty." He shrugged. "Four years as a human. Probably should have expected it." The disappointed look jumped back into a smile. "Still, Mars University, 198,782, not a bad year. They've still got a Glee Club if you want to see it."

"Well as long as we're here, I guess it would be rude not to at least stop in." Kurt said with a small smirk.

"That's the adventurous spirit I was looking for." Blaine's tone was sarcastic, but his eyes were sparkling with a hidden smile.

They walked the rest of the way to the choir room in silence, Kurt's head swiveling around to take in everything around him, while still trying not to look like the tourist on his first trip to the big city. He was pretty sure he failed magnificently at that second one. The halls were a mixture of harsh, metal beams and beautiful plaster carvings. As Blaine explained, the metal skeleton was a necessity and the university had only just begun its long process of moving from essential to aesthetic. Occasionally, they would cross from one building to another over wide bridges with simple metal floors and glass walls and ceilings. Each time, Kurt found himself pausing to stare across the Martian landscape, still in awe over the beauty and complete alienness of it all.

Soon, they came to a hallway that was more plaster than metal, with gorgeous lifelike murals adorning each wall. The blues and greens made a sharp contrast with the dusty reds and oranges visible through long narrow windows spaced at regular intervals down the corridor. A tangled forest of trees seemed to almost lean out of the walls, and a dark blue sky rose above them, blending into a swirl of purples, blues, and blacks, dotted with bright stars. At several places along the hall, the trees seemed to part, and black curtains draped down, partially obscuring metal doors. The effect was a startlingly eerie, yet beautiful blend of earth and mars, the familiar and the alien.

"Welcome to the arts building!" Blaine swept his arms in a wide gesture, smiling at the look of awe on Kurt's face.

"This is definitely something," Kurt said, his voice a little breathless. Blaine was already walking again and Kurt had to jog a little to catch up.

"If memory serves," Blaine muttered, glancing at a few of the doorways they passed before stopping at one in particular with a deep red "1403" painted next to it. He pulled the door open and peeked inside. When he turned back to Kurt, his face was once again settled into a childishly excited grin and he motioned for Kurt to follow him into the room.

After the lavishness of the hallway, Kurt had been expecting… well, to be honest, he hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't the incredibly normal looking room they stepped into. The walls were plaster instead of metal and music posters hung around the room. The floor was raised into shallow bleachers at the far end, where about twenty people were sitting in chairs. Twenty people, who were all staring at him and Blaine.

"Can I help you two?" The woman who spoke was standing at the front of the classroom, and she looked older than the people sitting down, though not by much. Behind her was a huge array of instruments, some of which Kurt recognized and some that he didn't.

"This is the Glee Club, isn't it?" Blaine asked, seemingly confident as ever.

"Yes."

"Excellent! We're new transfers," Blaine said, gesturing at Kurt and reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a leather wallet and flashed its contents at the woman Kurt assumed was the teacher. "Blaine Anderson," Blaine tucked his arm behind his back, switching the wallet to the other hand before bringing it back up again, "and Kurt Hummel. Very excited to be here." The teacher looked a bit confused, but she seemed to at least buy Blaine's story.

"And you wanted to join the glee club?" she asked slowly. Blaine shrugged.

"We haven't decided yet, but if it's ok with you, Kurt would love to sing a song."

"I—what?" Kurt balked at Blaine. What was he getting him into? But Blaine just winked at him and returned his confident gaze to the teacher.

"Well, I suppose that would be alright," She said, seeming to gain confidence as she spoke. "No one has ever been denied the chance to sing in this room yet, and it would be a shame to break with tradition. Did you have a particular song in mind?" The last bit was directed to Kurt. He just gaped at her, unable to kick his brain back into gear. Blaine had a nasty habit of catching him off guard, and it appeared that alien Blaine was no different.

"Undecided," Blaine quickly jumped in. "Can we see what music you've got?" The teacher nodded and waved them over to a monitor attached to one of the walls. Blaine strode over and started pushing buttons like he knew exactly what he was doing and the teacher turned back to her class, resuming her lesson on anthems. Kurt followed Blaine and settled into a chair next to him. He ignored the monitor and instead examined his friend. Blaine's face was screwed up in concentration, his ridiculously triangular eyebrows drawn together as he scrolled through the list of songs he had found.

"What was it that you showed her?" Kurt finally whispered. Without looking away from the monitor, Blaine dug the leather wallet out of his pocket and tossed it to Kurt. He opened it, then looked back to Blaine, raising an eyebrow. "This is just a blank piece of paper."

"Is it?" Blaine snatched the wallet back and held it up, but it was no longer blank. The words "Is it?" were scrawled across the paper in Blaine's messy handwriting.

"How did you do that?" Kurt held out his had for the wallet once again, half expecting the words to disappear when he took it from Blaine, but they remained, clear as ever.

"Psychic paper. Well, _slightly_ psychic paper, but it gets the job done." Kurt just shook his head.

"I keep forgetting this is a dream, but then things like this happen." He shook his head as the words on the paper faded.

"Found it!"

"Found what?" Kurt stood up to peer over Blaine's shoulder at the monitor.

"I found the perfect song for you to sing."

"And why is Mad Tom of Bedlam the perfect song for me to sing?"

"OK, maybe perfect isn't the word, but I still think you'd sound great singing it. Besides, you know the song, right?"

"Of course." The song may not have been in his traditional repertoire, but he did have a copy on his iPod. He was just surprised that Blaine remembered. He glanced at the eager look on his friend's face. "Fine, I'll do it."

Blaine grinned and ran off to tell the teacher he was ready. Ten minutes later, Kurt was standing in the front of the room, waiting for the music to begin. The band had taken their places, and the students were all waiting expectantly.

"One, two, one, two, a one, two, three, four," the drummer called out, setting the tempo for the song. It was a bit faster than he was anticipating, but certainly nothing he couldn't handle. He wrapped his hand around the mic and began to sing.

_To see Mad Tom of Bedlam,  
Ten thousand miles I've traveled  
Mad Maudlin goes on dirty toes  
To save her shoes from gravel  
_

_It's well that we sing bonney boys  
Bonney mad boys  
Bedlam boys are bonney  
For they all go bare, and they live in the air  
And they want no drink nor money_

Kurt glanced at Blaine from beneath his eyelashes and was pleased to see a huge grin sitting on his face.

_I went down to Satan's Kitchen  
For to break my fast one morning  
And there I got souls piping hot  
All on the spits a-turning_

He rocked his hips a bit, letting his body move with the beat of the music.

_It's well that we sing bonney boys  
Bonney mad boys  
Bedlam boys are bonney  
For they all go bare, and they live in the air  
And they want no drink nor money_

The people sitting down were starting to tap their feet to the music and sway in their chairs. A pleased smile pushed its way onto Kurt's lips and he let his body sway to the music even more.

_These spirits white as lightning  
Did on that journey guide me  
The sun did shake and the pale moon quake  
Whenever they did spy me  
It's well that we sing bonney boys  
Bonney mad boys  
Bedlam boys are bonney  
For they all go bare, and they live in the air  
And they want no drink nor money_

People were out of their seats now, dancing around him with enthusiasm. Then, suddenly, Blaine was there, pulling him away from the mic to dance with him. He laughed as Blaine pulled some moves that looked to be straight out of a 50's American Bandstand, and then Kurt followed up with a few old fashioned moves of his own. Blaine took his hands and they continued to dance, the rest of the glee club swaying, jumping, and clapping in a manner that managed to be coordinated and chaotic at the same time.

Kurt had always thought dancing with Blaine for the first time would be awkward in that sweet way that makes your heart race and your palms sweat, but it wasn't at all. The music was playing, everybody was dancing, and it all felt so normal and natural. Strange that the most normal he would feel would be on Mars.

The music was approaching the next verse and Kurt pulled himself out of Blaine's grasp to return to the microphone. He pulled the mic from the stand and began to sing again.

_Tonight I'll go a-murdering  
The man in the moon to a powder  
His staff I'll break and his dog I'll shake  
And I'll howl a wee bit louder_

On that last line, he leaned forward, beckoning Blaine towards him. Blaine obliged, the happy grin that had been on his face since the song began never even faltering.

_It's well that we sing bonney boys  
Bonney mad boys  
Bedlam boys are bonney  
For they all go bare, and they live in the air  
And they want no!_

The dancing had lost all semblance of coordination between the group now. It was pure, primal chaos. People danced from one partner to the next, laughing and letting go of all their reservations. Everyone was just dancing, and Kurt and Blaine had become a part of it all, moving together on the floor, occasionally breaking off to dance a few beats with someone else, but always returning to each other.

Finally, the beat began to slow, and the bodies followed that lead. People returned to their seats, breathing hard from their exertions. A few people simply sat down on the dance floor, and Blaine leaned back against the piano.

_To see Mad Tom of Bedlam,  
Ten thousand miles I've traveled  
Mad Maudlin goes on dirty toes  
To save her shoes from gravel  
It's well that we sing bonney boys  
Bonney mad boys  
Bedlam boys are bonney  
For they all go bare, and they live in the air  
And they want no drink nor money_

People were applauding before the music even finished, and Kurt grinned at them, soaking in the attention. However, his eyes kept flicking back to Blaine, who was looking at him the same way he always did: in total admiration. Kurt felt his heart skip a few beats and he forced himself to look back at the other students. Kurt knew Blaine just wanted to be friends, but sometimes he just made it so damn difficult.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER: As with all fun trips the Doctor takes, this one is about to get a bit more exciting and a lot more dangerous. **_

_A/N_

_Questions you might have at this point…_

**Q: Why is Kurt still calling Blaine "Blaine"? Isn't he the Doctor?**

_A: Yes, Blaine is the Doctor. But how do you bring up to someone that the name they've been calling you for months isn't really your name? Well, we'll find out next chapter. _

_**Q: Is that really what Mars looks like? (sans the university, of course…)**_

_A: *shrug* I dunno. But that's what my Mars looks like because I'm too lazy to get off my ass and do the research to find out what it's actually like. _

**_Q: What does that Mad Tom of Bedlam song sound like? _**

_A: Well, it's an old song, and there are lots of versions of it, but the one I imagined Kurt singing in this chapter is one you can find on youtube by just searching Mad Tom of Bedlam by Charlene Kaye._

_**Q: Why are humans living on Mars fans of music from Earth in the 1920s? **_

_A: Cause I want them to be. Mostly so I could use that song…. (there really is no rhyme or reason to this one, so you're all just gonna have to go with it)_

_**Q: How often are you going to update this story? **_

_A: I'm hoping to get __about__ one chapter done per week, but I'm afraid I can't make any guarantees. Life is busy and, hopefully, going to get busier. I'll do my best to keep updating on a regular schedule, but earning money to survive kind of takes precedence over writing fanfiction. *shrug* _

_**Q: Didn't you mention a video promo thing you were making? **_

_A: I did! It used to be posted on youtube, but then they decided to crack down on videos with glee clips in them and the vast majority of my Klaine videos were deleted… But never fear! I'm working on uploading them all on my tumblr, and my Dapper Doctor promo is already up. So, if you want to see it, all of my videos can be found at: http:/ .com/tagged/ Vi%27s_vids (take out the three spaces when you copy it into the address bar) _

_If you have any questions I didn't cover here, drop them in a review! _

_If you just want to lavish me with compliments, drop those in a review too! _

_If you want to tell me my story sucks and you hate my guts, I suppose you could drop that in a review too, but please break it to me gently. _

_My point is that I love feedback, good or bad. Let me know how I'm doing, because I'm posting this story for your enjoyment. I really would like to know if you are enjoying it and, if not, what I can do to fix that. _

_Also, I only have the doctor and Kurt's first two adventures and their final one planned out. Ideally, I'd like to do at least a whole Dr. Who length season worth of stories (so somewhere around 13), but I need some ideas. What Dr. Who monsters do you want to see? Are there any places or times you'd like them to go? If there's anything you really want to see in this story, let me know and I'll see what I can do. (Also, if you were just thinking of suggesting Darleks, Cybermen, or Weeping Angels, don't worry. I'm already trying to think up adventures that include all those guys.) _


	4. note

I hate to get all your hopes up, but I don't have a new chapter for you guys. However, I felt terrible for leaving you guys this long without an update or an explanation. I really really love this story, and I have several dozen scenes jotted down in computer documents and scraps of paper all over my room.

Unfortunately, I have been working two jobs this summer, which has essentially amounted to fourteen hour days all week, with only one (or if I'm lucky, two) days off to take care of stuff around the house, hanging out with the family and friends, catching up on sleep, etc. On top of that, I've had fun adventures with family reunions, getting my finger caught in a meat slicer, and repairing my car. What I'm trying to say is that I have been ridiculously busy this summer. As you may have guessed, this story has not taken top priority.

But not to fret, because there is some good news. Since I've been working my ass off this summer, that means that in the fall I'll only have to work six or seven hour days five days a week to make the money I need to do those pesky little things like eating and paying rent. That means I will have more than enough time to write this story, and believe me, I've got some fun ideas cooking.

So, to sum up…

Bad news: No new chapter until after August 27th.

Good news: That's in less than a month, AND no more hiatuses after that.

I'm sorry for the big break, but thank you to all of you for sticking with me, and thank you for your lovely reviews. (And to the several people who have commented on my misspelling Dalek, thank you! Apparently I need to do a better job proof reading. Which reminds me, if anyone is interested in being a beta for this story, let me know. I make lots of silly mistakes like that, so it would be nice to have someone there to help catch them.)


End file.
